The Arrival of the Queen Chara!
by Tama-Chi Yamarashi Qyp
Summary: A Chara is rejected by her owner. She's the Queen Chara! Her desire is to rule the world! Wow ... Is she Kiseki's rival? A rival that then becomes Kiseki's Queen. KisekixOOC


**The Arrival of the Queen Chara!**

**Character Profile :**

**Name : Shinku  
Shugo Chara : Bara-chan  
Looks : (A/N : Just look at the picture. I am bad in describing things -_-)  
.2/60821_159852064032044_100000217530750_528252_8093195_**

**(A/N : Bara = Me)  
Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara ... But Peach-Pit-san does! :D  
Pairings : KisekixOOC**

**Bara : Yo!  
Miki : Bara-chan! :D  
Bara : Miki! Where's ur' BF?  
Miki : BF? You mean best friend? :)  
Bara : No -_- BF means Boy Friend :p  
Miki : I don't think I have one, Bara-chan :)(  
Bara : Aww .. Poor Miki :O  
Bara : How about Yoru? Rhythm? Kiseki  
Miki : Yoru's better with Ran. Rhythm with Dia. And Kiseki with Shinku :D  
Kiseki : Who's Shinku?  
Shirai : Bara-chan's Shugo Chara! :D  
Bara : S-Shirai! When did you get here? :O  
Shirai : Since 10 seconds ago :|  
Bara : ~sigh~ Well, stop chit-chatting and just start the story! :c  
Shirai : H-Hai! ~scared~  
Kiseki : ~whispers~ She's scary when she's mad x_x  
Bara : What's that?  
Miki : Ohh .. Nothing :p  
Bara : Geez .. Those two are strange .. Well, the story starts in :  
Miki : 3!  
Kiseki : 2!  
Shirai : 1!  
Bara: Lets's roll!**  
-

**Story Starts**

A Shugo Chara drift alone. Looks like she was rejected by the owner. She once glum faces. She stores her egg with her. _I don't believe that Bara-chan really rejected me_, she thought sadly.  
~ Flashback ~  
_"I do not want to be a Queen!" Bara shouting, quarreling with her Shugo Chara.  
"You must! I was someone who you want to be!" she shouted in a voice equally loud with the owner. "Hmph!" her owner snorted irritably.  
"Ba-"  
"Go!"  
"Wh-What?" She said in disbelief.  
"I said go!" she expelled her Chara.  
"All right! If you want it!" the Shugo Chara said as she flew away.  
After Chara left, Bara sighed.  
"Who am I? Though I don't know myself anymore" she said softly. Shinku did not seem to be back again, she thought sadly. She regretted the words and actions earlier.  
_~ End of Flashback ~  
This feeling! X Egg!, Shinku feel the aura of the X Egg.  
"Bara-ch-"  
_Oh yeah, Bara-chan has been rejected. What was I thinking?_, She just remembered.  
"Atashi no kokoro, Unlock! Chara Nari, Amulet Heart!" a girl woth says her pink as pink light surrounded her. Shinku Became jealous of her Chara. _I wish I could Chara Nari with Bara-chan once more ..._ , She hoped.  
She watched as the girl tries to catch the X Egg.  
"Spiral Heart Special!" she yelled as a heart rod spins around with pink light that surrounded her body earlier when she Chara Nari. Once the X Egg was hit by the Spiral Heart thingy, she formed her hands into a heart shape. "Open Heart!" she yelled once more. "Wow ..." Shinku was amazed. "What are you doing here ~ desu?" someone asked. "Eh?" Shinku said in a shock. That is all she can say.  
"Amu-chan! Look, look!" called the Green Chara her owner.  
"What is it, Suu?" asked the girl who purifies the X Egg earlier.  
"A Shugo Chara!" the other blue spoked Chara.  
"Nee .. Where is your master?" she asked.  
"I was Rejected" Shinku replied with the usual calm tone.  
"Wh-What?" I've never heard an owner refuses her Shugo Chara! " she was surprised.  
"What's your name?" asked a pink Chara.  
"My name? Sorry I can not tell in advance" "My name is Shinku" she replied politely.  
"I'm Amu ... And this is my Charas: Ran, Miki and Suu" the girl who was named Amu Introduce Herself and her Shugo Charas.  
Who is owner 's name, Shinku? "Asked Miki  
"Bara-chan ... Amakawa Barasuishou" she answered.  
_Amakawa Barasuishou? Looks like I've heard it before_, Amu thought to herself.  
"You can stay with us if you want to! Right, Amu-chan?" Ran asked happily.  
"Yes, Ran ... Shinku Could stay" Amu agrees.  
"Yeay!" Ran shouted loudly.  
"It's a pleasure ~ desu" Suu spoke up.  
"You should meet with the other Shugo Chara!" Miki said. "There's more?" Shinku asked innocently.  
"Yup!"  
"Well, I guess I'll meet them" Shinku continued.  
"Do You Want any drinks ~ desu?" Suu asked.  
"Yes please, commoner" she replied.  
"C-COMMONER?" all the Charas screamed in surprised.  
"Yeah, I'm the Queen here .. Do you have any problems?" Shinku said as she crossed her arms on her chest.  
"Q-Queen?" Miki asked as her eyes widened.  
"I was born because of Bara-chan's desire to become a Queen to rule the World" Shinku explained.  
"Hey! You're just like Kiseki" Ran, Miki and Suu said, along with the limp.  
"Kiseki? Who's that?" asked Shinku.  
"He was a King Chara. His desire to become a King to rule the World" answered Miki.  
"No way! Only I could rule the world!" Shinku exclaimed, slapping the table.  
"EEK!" they looked scared.  
"I want to see That Kiseki!" Shinku smirked. "Let's see WHO could changed from the better Ruler of the World!"  
"..." They all just shut up. Silent thousand words.  
"Well ... I'm tired of carrying my egg earlier. If you do not mind, I want to sleep now ... Oyasumi" she said while opening her rose patterned with golden crown Tamago.  
"We have a problem here ~ desu" Suu said.  
"One is Enough Ruler trouble for us"  
"How about two?" Miki continues Ran's word.  
"I'd better rest for tommorow" Ran said as she Went back to her Tamago.  
"Me too ..." Miki agreed. Then, she is followed by Suu.  
"Oyasumi, Minna-san"


End file.
